


Paint the Stars

by ray_of_freakin_sunshine



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Possible Kylo redemption, Resistance, Rey/Kylo, Reylo - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_of_freakin_sunshine/pseuds/ray_of_freakin_sunshine
Summary: Everyone’s favorite flyboy starts a paint war.





	1. Prejudiced Painting

General Leia Organa was going to kill Poe Dameron the next time he entered her view. The cocky pilot decided to start a game in the mess hall with the crate of paint bombs he'd picked up in Alderian. Leia found out half an hour after the game's start. To her chagrin, the walls looked splattered in unicorn vomit, and Poe was a living rainbow. To avoid killing her best pilot, Leia took a deep breath and walked away. 

“General, can you believe what Poe Dameron has done!" C3PO trailed behind her, trying to report on the chaos she'd witnessed in the mess hall. "And the Jedi girl is in the midst of it wearing a white dress!”

Leia spun around. "Rey's wearing the white dress I sent her for her mission in middle of a paint war? Kriff, Jedi are going to be the death of me!" The general rubbed her temples and continued to the control room, muttering, "I hope that girl knows what she's doing."

********************

Poe Dameron was having the time of his life. He'd just watched Finn dive in front of Rose and get hit by a pink paint bomb. A now green and purple BB-8 was scuttling around the overturned tables, trying to avoid any Resistance member searching for a target; but everyone already had a target in mind: Rey, the last Jedi. The girl somehow managed to stay paint-free during the three hours of exploding acrylics. 

“Ok, we've got to hit her dress at least once," Rose complained. "This shouldn't be possible!"

“Agreed," Finn nodded. "The game won't end until we do."

"But how do we throw a paint bomb without her sensing it through the Force?" Poe inquired. 

“We have to distract her somehow. Finn, you know Rey best. What will distract her?" Rose looked at Finn with such eager eyes that he felt bad for his lack of strategy. 

“I don't know, but it can't be impossible."

“That's all you've got? Major disappointment, man," Poe shook his head, dissatisfied. "Alright, everyone grab an acrylic explosive and launch at the target on three. One. Two. Three!"

Resistance members simultaneously catapulted the bombs at Rey, only to watch them hurtle back with a Force blast. The walls were now completely covered in paint. 

“That's not fair!" Someone shouted.

“Yeah, you can't use the Force. That's cheating!"

“You never said I couldn't use the Force, you sore losers. I won fair and square." Rey rebutted. The argument escalated until the mess hall was fill with unintelligible screaming. No one wanted to let Rey walk out a winner. Eventually, a group started hating on Jedi in general. 

“You Jedi are the reason the First Order is still around," one spat.

“Yeah! Kylo Ren turned to the dark side, so how can we trust someone who uses the Force?"

"Go to the First Order, Jedi. The Resistance doesn't want your kind."

“Enough!"

Every head in the room snapped to look at an irate Resistance cook. He looked around the room in anger and incredulity. Dread pooled in their stomachs as the Resistance members realized he cooked their food. If he wanted to, he could spit in it or poison them if provoked. And he had certainly been provoked.

“You all will clean this mess up immediately. No food until you do!"

"But, sir, this is acrylic paint. It won't come off," Poe scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and guilt. 

The cook stomped closer, leaned down, and growled, "Are you telling me that you permanently ruined my mess hall, Dameron?"

“No, sir, Poe's just trying to slack off. We'll get to work right away...uh...sir." Finn finished awkwardly, hoping to save his friend from a lifetime of cleaning and garbage duty. 

“Very well," the cook glared, stomping to the kitchen to prepare dinner. While everyone was cleaning, Rey managed to slip out of the mess hall unnoticed. Leia wanted to talk to her about a mission, and no one keeps the General waiting.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns the details of her mission.

Rey entered the command room to a surprised Leia and chattering C3PO. The two turned to her, Leia raising her eyebrow, while C3PO muttered on about Jedi luck.

"How have you managed to cause trouble for hours and return in a spotless white dress?" Leia appeared baffled. "There were paint bombs everywhere!"

Rey grinned and winked, biting back a laugh. "The Force is with me, General. I'm just following orders."

Rolling her eyes, a slightly smiling Leia beckoned Rey to the circular holo table. "Alright, time to put a serious face on. Did Poe tell you anything about your mission?"

"No. He threw this dress at me and yelled, "make yourself pretty. General Organa needs you to be a hooker!'" Care to explain?"

Leia sighed in exasperation. "Yes, that sounds like Poe. In reality, I need you to pretend to be a customer at Canto Bight to get information. Resistance spies located First Order ships leaving Cantonica last night. More specifically, Ben leaving with a young boy."

"What would he want with a slave boy from Canto Bight? And how did we not locate the First Order at their arrival?"

Questions raced through Rey's mind at light speed, but one thought flew above them all: Kylo was there. Maybe if she saw him, even for a mere minute, she might see Ben again.

"I don't have those answers yet. Our spies are being questioned and examined for the influence of any drugs, alcohol, or the Force."

"You think the First Order tampered with them? But Resistance spies can't be that obvious!"

"They're not," Leia grimly replied. "That's our first theory on the event. Our other idea is that the First Order developed a superior cloaking technology, so that we cannot track or see their ships unless they desire us to."

"How will we fight against an enemy we can't see? You and I are the only Force sensitive people in the Resistance. This technology could mean the end, if our strategy has even the smallest weakness." Rey couldn't let the First Order win. After all, what would happen to her friends in the Resistance? Finn, Poe, Rose, BB-8, and Leia meant to much too her. It was terrifying to care so much during war.

"Rey, the Resistance has stood up to worse. Despite our small numbers and lack of supplies, we won't lose to my son. You won't let us lose to my son," Leia stared into Rey's eyes knowingly. "You are too strong to give up when there's still hope. Don't let this little bump in the road cause you to lose your footing!"

Tears welled up in the young Jedi's eyes. She whispered fearfully, "but what if I do lose? Kylo...Kylo, he-"

"Loves you, and you love him. That's why you won't lose." 

Rey turned to stare silently out of the window. She didn't know what to say, but Leia did. She grabbed Rey's hands and guided her to a bench. Leia had the eyes of a knowing mother, which made Rey want to cry even more.

"You want to bring him back to the light, but as long as he can rule the First Order, Ben will remain on the dark side."

"I have to eliminate the First Order once and for all."

Leia looked at Rey with encouraging eyes, eyes that shone with pride, faith, and motherly love.

"He wants me to turn to the dark side. How can I turn him, while resisting a part of the man I love?"

"You love Ben, dear, and Ben is not affiliated with the dark side. Kylo Ren is. Bring home the right man, Rey, and all will be well."

With that wisdom, Leia departed the room, leaving a conflicted Rey to prepare for her mission.


	3. Dancing with the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's reconnaissance mission on Canto Bight leads her back to Kylo.

Easily enough, Rey slunk in to Canto Bight, blending in amongst a group of exotic dancers strutting towards a group of obviously wealthy clients near the Sabacc table. She began mimicking the dancers slinking, seductive walk as she trailed another elderly man towards the back of the casino. 

"I've never lost a fight, darling! Victory earns you power in the First Order after all."

Rey stiffened at the familiar voice. She turned her head, trying to appear as if she was scanning the casino for a new client, and spied General Hux out of the corner of her eye. Half-naked girls were draped over him, stroking his ego and his cheek as the redhead bragged on and on about his many achievements and drunkenly whined about the idiocy of the Supreme Leader. He obviously thought he deserved the role, the arrogant ass; but something Hux said froze Rey where she stood. "Unfortunately, the Supreme Leader is here now, looking into recruiting some slave boy. Honestly, he should've just left recruitment to me. After all, I've been doing it for years and look at the size of our armies!"

He was here. Ben- Kylo Ren was here. Kriff, how did she not sense him? She had to move now, before he could find her first. Rey walked as inconspicuously as she could towards a nearby servants door, hoping Hux wouldn't spot her. How stupid could she be? Rey had to warn Leia he was here, so she pulled out her comm unit and pushed through the servants door outside.

"I have a message for General Organa: Kylo Ren is still at Canto Bight. More updates later, prepare for-"

"You still haven't learned to whisper I see," Kylo's deep voice rang behind her, as his arm encircled her waist. "Maybe that should be our first lesson."

Rey forced herself out of his grasp. "I am not your apprentice and I never will be. Neither will that slave boy you came for be your student."

"A little late to stop me, Rey. The boy is on my ship, enjoying his newfound freedom and all the food he can eat. You know how influential an incentive food can be." His condescending smirk irked her, and he grinned wider at the glare she shot him. 

"Then why are you still here?" 

"You didn't really think I'd leave here without you, did you? My offer still stands, Rey. We were meant to rule the galaxy, don't deny it any longer!" The urgency in his voice turned to desperation. He still wanted her, would give her multiple chances to make what he considered the right choice. "Rey, please."

The yearning sadness in his voice startled her. Since when did he say please? Rey raised her head and looked up into his eyes, not realizing her mistake until she spied the victorious glint in his eyes and the world went dark.

\---------------

"Tell Hux to sober up already and organize the troops. I won't lose any control of Ilum to the Resistance, because he can't handle his liquor."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"And fix my damn tie fighters!" 

"Yes, sir!"

Rey heard Kylo end the call, but didn't open her eyes yet. Maybe he would just leave; but to her chagrin, he sighed and his footsteps neared the bed. Rey could just imagine Kylo running his hand through his hair, stressing about one thing or another. 

"I know you're awake, Rey." His fingers stroked her cheek softly, causing Rey to flinch and open her eyes. She was tucked under a black silk comforter on a bed softer than a cloud. Was she in his room?

"Don't touch me," she growled, backing against the wall. It was the wrong move, as he knelt on the bed before her, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek. 

"Why not? You're meant to be my queen after all. Are you hungry, darling?"

"Do not call me darling," Rey growled. "And no, I don't want your slop."

The false validity of her lie disintegrated as her stomach released a growl similar to her earlier one. Kylo raised an eyebrow. "I never thought I'd hear a scavenger judge food, or turn down the offer to eat when hungry."

"Even we have standards."

"I think you'll find my food satisfies your standards then. I've seen the rations on Jakku and one can only raise their standards after that garbage."

"I'd rather starve than eat anything from you, and I will not stay with you. Let me leave!"

"You can leave after breakfast," Kylo walked to the door, paused, and turned back to look at Rey. "Either you follow me and eat, or you stay here and sulk."

Rey didn't follow.


End file.
